halofandomcom-20200222-history
Venezia
*Jiralhanae *Kig-Yar |government=*Unified Earth Government *Insurrectionist/Independent }} Venezia is a colony in the Qab system that broke off contact with the Unified Earth Government during the Human-Covenant war. It became an Insurrectionist-held planet at the end of the war.Halo: Glasslands - page 436-449 History Independence Before 2543, the colony cut off contact with Earth and declared itself as an independent planet and became a known haven for terrorists and outlaws thereafter.Halo: Glasslands - page 86 The CAA office was destroyed at some point,Halo: Glasslands - page 179 possibly due to the growing amount of outlaws and Insurrectionists residing there who began accumulating weapons and equipment with the intent to attack Earth. UNSC Tensions In January, 2553, the , a patrol ship, had to drop out of Slipspace near the planet, due to a threatening reactor issue. The Ariadne requested, and was denied, to let the ship's personnel to come down. The militia believed it to be a facade by the UNSC to get their men on the planet.Halo: Mortal Dictata - page 159 Ariadne's reactor eventually detonated, leading to the complete extermination of the entire crew. During the search for survivors in the debris of Ariadne, a Type-38 Anti-Aircraft Cannon on the surface of Venezia engaged the destroyer , despite the Monte Cassino telling Venezia of their intended movements around the atmosphere.Halo: Glasslands - page 183 Monte Casino evaded the shot and destroyed the defensive weapon with an Archer Missile.Halo: Glasslands - page 184 Two months after the destruction of Ariadne, the ODST's Malcolm Geffen and Vasily Beloi of Kilo-Five landed on Venezia to meet Mike Spenser, an ONI informant on the colony. After arriving at Spenser's house in the city of New Tyne, the two ODSTs discovered that the leading Insurrectionist on Venezia was Staffan Sentzke; father of fellow Kilo-Five member Naomi-010. After dealing with a situation on Sanghelios, Kilo-Five would be inserted onto the planet to deal with Sentzke.Halo: The Thursday War - page 422-431 Economy A good portion of Venezia's economy was centered around mining the tantalum.Halo: Mortal Dictata - page 148 The denizens of Venezia, instead of using credits, used older colonial bank notes or tried to barter for whatever items they needed.Halo: The Thursday War - page ??? Defenses The Venezian militia was created to help protect the citizens of the planet. The militia had acquired a small navy that was comprised of armored freighters, out-dated frigates and small patrol craft.Halo: Moral Dictata - page 103 Culture By 2553, an unknown number of Kig-Yar, Unggoy and Jiralhanae had settled on the planet. Each former Covenant species had their own compound. While it is unknown how the Brutes and Grunts integrated, the Jackals did with ease, trading with the humans and living side by side with no hostility. Locations *Grexco Tantalum Extraction Plant *New Tyne **Jarrow Crossroads **Mount Longdon Road **New Tyne Airfield **Stavros's bar **Stuttgart Armory **Trattoria Georgi *Weymouth Island Known Residents These are the people who were born on Venezia or spent significant time on the planet. *Sav Fel *Saul *Peter Moritz *Mike Amberley *Staffan Sentzke **Laura Sentzke ***Edvin Sentzke ***Janey Sentzke ***Hedda Sentzke *** Kerstin Sentzke Appearances *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' Sources Category:Halo: Glasslands Category:Halo: The Thursday War Category:Halo: Mortal Dictata Category:Insurrection Category:Independent Worlds